


you're a hard man to love (and i'm a hard man to keep track of)

by glassbones



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/glassbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t- or pretends not to- know Merlin’s name. It doesn’t matter to him all that much; what difference does it make what his birth name is when Harry already knows everything else there is to know about Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a hard man to love (and i'm a hard man to keep track of)

"Merlin," Harry says in an approving voice, patting him on the shoulder after an especially difficult mission.

"Merlin," - Harry slurs after the third pint of dark beer, enunciating the name with a determination particular only to old-school actors and drunks (which Harry makes very clear he's not).

"Merlin," Harry breathes while the younger man sucks him off in the Dressing Room #2 (they prefer not to mention it, but Harry blushes every time Merlin distractedly taps the pen across his lips at work, deep in thought and ridiculously handsome as he is).

" _Merlin_ ," Harry begs when they are having sex; repeats, over and over, like a prayer. 

"Merlin, - Harry whispers. Kissing him goodnight, hugging him in the morning, catching him at his desk in the middle of the night, little yet cherished things both of them have grown to relish. 

Harry doesn’t- or pretends not to- know Merlin’s name. It doesn’t matter to him all that much; what difference does it make what his birth name is when Harry already knows everything else there is about him.

So Merlin smiles back nervously, and raises his own pint in lieu of a reply, and hums contendely even as he puts Harry’s hand on his shoulder; Merlin grunts and speeds up the pace, and whispers 'Harry' in reply, trying to put everything he feels yet can't express in the name.

Merlin is always there to reply, and even though they both have their secrets, Harry knows he can trust Merlin to be.

**Author's Note:**

> UPD 21.02.16 edited the thing a bit


End file.
